My Little Vegeta
by Innocently-Whimsical92
Summary: A collection of one-shots of our favorite saiyin prince before taken by Frieza. R&R and i hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys! I've been thinking of doing a story like this for a while now and have been utterly shocked by the lack of Baby 'Geta stories! Well i say it's a story which is sort of true but it's also a collection of one-shots up until Veggie was taken by Frieza._**

* * *

><p>The tiny boy whimpered as he shivered. The chill in the air of that still night then softened as the temperature rose ever so slightly. As the boy settled he curled his body into a foetal position, his tail uncurling from his waist to be held in his chubby little palm while suckling lightly on his thumb. Up and down his chest rose in rythm as he slept peacefully only stopping to stretch and yawn before going back into deep slumber.<p>

His birth has been terrifying to say the least, a glass panel was the only thing seperating the shadowed figure from the boy, his eyes lined with dark circles accompanyed by the redness of either crying or lack of sleep, both a major factor. The man's hair was a wild jet black but his dark mane was even more unruly tonight. His tail had fallen limp by is legs.

The child was quiet, so quiet that he had caused worry upon his birth not having an ear shattering cry as most saiyins would have, he was just content.  
>'He doesn't need to cry, no', the figure of brawn thought, most Saiyin childrens' cries determine that of a warrior, a glimpse of what would be a strong war cry but this boy didn't need to show them, no, he was born with the title of a prince. An earth shattering cry wasn't needed as he would be the mightiest warrior of his race having those below him bow down as he led the Saiyin race to glory.<p>

King Vegeta's palm left the cool surface of the glass he had just been touching, staining it with his very fingerprints. The boy turned yet again once again peacefull as he tended to that awfull itch in his wad of brown hair. A smaller figure appeared behind the man chuckling softly at the sight.

It was very rare for Queen Pae to see her husband's softer side on display. The woman was wracked with fatigue but still managed to find enough strength to keep moving, she had a wine red cape wrapped around her, that of the king's to keep her warm after she birthed their first born. She walked past him into the room to pick up her child who whined and whimpered in the sudden change of placement as she then walked to her husband gently placing the boy in his muscular arms.

Black glassy eyes looked up into his fathers, half ready to cry, half in wonder but still- the boy was silent. When Vegeta cracked a smile the boy cooed, babbling slightly as his tiny fingers wrapped around large ones.

Holding him close to his chest he let a single tear drop from his lids "Vegeta. My Little Vegeta"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry that it's short but i wanted to put out just a sample shot at first. I hope you will warm up to the story, i will keep writing depending on how reviews go :) also PM me if you want a little scenario for our prince<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, decided to update but this chapter has two parts as i don't have enough time to do a long update tonight! and there was a question asked for the first chapter about King Vegeta crying and that was because he was proud to have a first son :)**_

* * *

><p>Needless to say he wasn't amused. The king had been in this meeting in just over an hour now and without being focused solely on the task in hand it was utterly pointless to be there, well, not completly pointless the matter was important by far concerning the planet and it's alliances with other races.<p>

Why the King was not focused would do with the the babe sat just a few feet away propped up onto a cushion so he could see. At the tender age of 2 months was already introduced to the polotics of his race much to his father's dismay. Not that he minded the babe sat in on the meeting but the fuss over the newborn prince wasn't really necessary and just consumed yet more time when he could be tending to alot more matters. If it wasn't for that darn woman he called a wife deciding to take a day of relaxation he wouldn't be left tending to the child and concentrating on the job but both her and her sister's were quite insistant.

Not that he minded too much, "Thank the God's that the boy has a quiet nature", the only problem that had occured was that he didn't like to lay back and was curious to watch all the new faces in front of him interact. With his head in his palm Vegeta stared over at his boy who was babbling lightly to himself, playing with his tail batting it from side to side as the strangers had bored him. The dark haired man held the slouched posture for a while seeming in a daze or some sort of entrancement from a spell this small child had cast so wildly but yet unaware of the hold he had...

"Vegeta... are you clear with the proceedings?" The voice snapped him from the daze to which multiple pairs of eyes sought after their superior's words of law, "Yes, yes...that is the best solution, the meeting is over"

With muscular arms he hoisted Little Vegeta into his hold, supporting his head on his arm as he carried him. The boy cooed up to him as if he was talking in a language foreign to Saiyans while reaching his little hand to his father's beard.

"Sire! SIRE!", echoing down the corridor was a general of the first ranking frantically running to cath up with the leader "Sire, We have bad news,  
>the squadron of soldiers on Planet Equaria are struggling to hold ground...we need to send elites" Vegeta placed his son on the floor who was trashing wildly at being held for so long, "I see, we must also create and confirm a strategy to..."<p>

As the adults were talking Little Vegeta crawled after a bug at quite a speed for a 2 month old making his light blue saiyin suit a bit grubby from the floor as he scurried along. "Now we have that matter sorted i must be..." Vegeta looked down then circled as he felt his eyes decieving him "Vegeta...Vegeta?", he was now frantic checking the decorations in the hall, behind passing soldier but he could not find the prince anywhere.

'What would Pae think? Oh God when she finds out there will be more than hell to pay! She'll castrate me on the spot...', So with that sudden realisation he took off speeding down the hallas and had the all of his warriors looking for him. The search had been moved into the throne room to which Queen Pae strode in the room hummiong lightly untill she spotted a large amount of people all over the place...blinking to herself she pulled an 'all-knowing' face as she spotted her husband also on his hands and knees behind a curtain.

It was too rare for the King to degrade himself to those standards and as she strode over she smirked in a cocky way as she placed her hands to her hips "Lost something?", she was now checking her nails and straightening out her blue dress acting casual as possible whil having her husband be ignorant "Idiot I lost the child! search like the rest of them!" he bellowed from the floor to which Pae's smile formed to a frown "I wouldn't use that tone with me Vegeta...", the growl emitting from he lips turned to a hiss as the man prolonged looking up at the seething female who in turn had become a flattering shade of red in her anger.

**_More to come, please Read & Review i enjoy reading comments :) if there are any requests ypu would like please say! I will try my best to do them!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! thankyou for the reviews! here is the other part to the last chapter and i got a comment about Vegeta being to young to move around and would like to say that as far as i'm aware Saiyin children develop faster than humans and that is one of differences between the two races, Hell! they send infants to purge planets!**_

* * *

><p>How he got there was beyond him, little eyes crossed as they focused on the scenery unfolding from the childs blurry vision. He was only innocently chasing a bug as it scuttered away from him, well, i say innocently a few smacks to the ground it once walked upon wouldn't have gone a miss.<p>

Rolling on his back the view was distorted to him and by not feeling comfortable about this he started to fidget, then panic as he cried wildly at his predicament. After some time the realisation that crying did not really help himself as he moved again with more and more effort to reach his goal eventuall tipping over onto his small tummy as he took a better look.

He was in some sort of dome, large, huge, massive in fact made of what seemed to be glass but it would have been hard to tell at that time seeing as the stars illuminating the space of vast blackness did indeed trick the mind to think there was no such boundary between. Gripping his hands lightly the little prince's attention was drawn to the ground that was a fresh mint green and smelled wonderful, the cool feeling of moisture beneath him.

Strange. What is this green stuff? Childishly and curiously pulling a green thread out of the soil piece by piece, placing into his tiny mouth the child spat it out nearly as fast as he put it in whining as he pouted, crawling around to explore this new found space. Flowers of blues,  
>pinks and creams adorned most of the grass in clusters, swaying with the smallest breeze that had entered the dome.<br>Vegeta pawed at the wierd plants either ripping them from the stems, pulling off petals, all vital to his investagation you know!

Meanwhile the exhaustion of soldiers and the Royals as the search continued was building to a high, thay checked everywhere! The throne room, the meeting rooms, halls, servants quarters- everywhere! The bot just couldn't be found in this worrying game of 'hide and seek'.

Queen Pae rested her head on the concrete wall for support as she attempted to hide her face from others, hicking every now again- crying was not something she did much, it was a sign of weakness and she of all people would never be degraded to having her people see her so vunerable, it was not an option. She rose her head with a frown watching the others run around as if they were headless. She took small, slow steps walking through the search parties. Yelling, bellowing, frantic voices echoed simultaniuosly in the castle but yet she could only hear silence as she walked out the doors and down the steps.

The breeze in the dome intensified as if a hatch had been opened and the source was that of a young woman with unruly black hair walking in to a nearby stump, face in palms as she sobbed to herself after she had held such emotions in. Vegeta sat up and titled his head to the side and cooed in realisation, He knew this person!  
>Crawling confidently towards the figure he tugged on the dress repetitivly "Leave me alone!", the feminine voice cried out which took the boy a-back, an outburst was not what he had expected but he sat waiting as she choked on her words, "Stupid man, he can't do anything for five minutes! My baby...my Vegeta... he lost my 'Geta", the next sentances were slurred as her eyes blurred with her tears.<p>

The dome was the only place Pae had felt comfortable in since she was little, being the daughter of a general her mother had the privilage of luxury to share with her offspring something Pae had come to love. The garden reminded her so much of the planet she visited with her father many, many years ago on a pit-stop to purge planets, Earth. The planet would have been doomed there and then but the ever so seemingly heartless girl took a shine to the sights and atmosphere of the place, having many of it's foreign greenery and wildlife taken for her own leisure to enjoy. The dome her mother had introduced her to was from then on flourishing and thriving better than before with the Earth products of nature. She could, cry, she could laugh. Many things she had to deny herself of growing up as a saiyin warrior, the only time she could have to be woman. Her marriage was arranged to the Prince when she turned 18 after earning respect from superiors, not that she wanted to get married. That was just over a year ago and at 19 she had knowledge beyond her years, Vegeta being 26.

Pouring her heart out to that who would listen she wailed over and over mainly begging for her babe. She moved from the stump to the grass,  
>stretching her body out on the soft surface to get comfortable as she felt sleep start to wave over her. Baby Vegeta crawled up to his mother's stomach curling up as she jumped.<p>

Her baby boy had been with her all this time and his small sleeping form was more than content with staying put, she had no words. All the woman did was smile as her furred tail protectively held him closer to her body they both in a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I felt like an introduction to Pae was needed seeing as she is a main character in this story. I hope you will R&amp;R!<strong>_


End file.
